


It’s April Fools’ (Depending On Your Answer)

by thiccnyoung



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, Jinmark, M/M, Markjin, jackson’s that friend, mentioned jackbum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 05:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20700395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiccnyoung/pseuds/thiccnyoung
Summary: Where Mark decides to confess to Jinyoung, conveniently on April Fools’ day so he can use April Fools’ as an excuse in order to save himself from some of the embarrassment if Jinyoung decides to reject him





	It’s April Fools’ (Depending On Your Answer)

“So you’re telling me…” Jackson says, trailing off, gawking at Mark over his laptop with a look of positive bewilderment “you’re going to tell him you like him on April Fools’ — Which is literally _tomorrow_, mind you — and if he rejects you, you use this day as an explanation for your confession if he rejects you?” he asks, finishing it off with a scrunch to his face, as if what he had just let come out of his mouth had sounded _extremely_ stupid and tasteless. “That’s the lamest and worst excuse you could come up with! And you can’t even pull off a lie, you’re the worst liar I’ve ever met!” he concludes, bending down from his seat to grab his bottle from his bag.

Mark immediately scowls at the insult. “I’ve improved, alright?”

“Oh, really?” Jackson questions dryly, resurfacing. “Then that would explain why you looked like you were about to shit your pants when you told me you _didn’t _steal my lunch last week,” he comments, and before Mark could interject, he adds, “It _didn’t_ work, if you were wondering. I only let you off the hook because I was particularly happy that day.”

The former snickers at that. “That’s because you had your dick sucked by Jaebeom,” Mark says, matter-of-factly, and he smirks when Jackson chokes on his water.

“Who told you that?” he splutters in between coughs.

“Someone who wishes for their privacy to be protected,” Mark answers, smugly, to Jackson’s indignation. He ignores Jackson’s sputters and speaks, loudly, over his continual coughing. “Anyway, my plan is _seamless. _He will not suspect a thing! I _have _improved as a liar—” he shoots Jackson, who had just calmed down, only to choke again on his drink at his ridiculous claims, a dirty look before proceeding as if there was no interruption to his prep-talk, “—And things will not be awkward afterwards.”

Jackson sighs, calming down once again and putting his bottle aside, warily, “Whatever you say, but don’t come crying to me when shit doesn’t work out and he ends up thinking you’re a coward,” he says, and Mark glares at him.

“Thanks for the encouragement, you absolute prat! _Who_ was the one who was there for you when you thought Jaebeom didn’t fancy your sorry ass back?” he questions. “Who was the one who had your back for the whole time while you tried to get Jaebeom to notice you?” he rants, and Jackson gives him a thoughtful look.

“You’re also really bad at guilt-tripping people, too,” he finally says after a moment of careful deliberation, and then he shakes his head, adding, “You’re bad at trying to be more of a dickhead than you already are.”

This earns a balled up piece of paper to be launched at his face.

—

“What’s up?”

Mark stares at Jinyoung, his mind wiped blank.

There, Jinyoung stands before him, leaning against the door frame, head tilted slightly and eyebrows raised. “Is everything alright?” he questions, sounding a bit worried when the older doesn’t answer him, which draws Mark out of his reverie.

“Oh. Um. Yeah. You see…” he trails off, mentally chastising himself for sounding like a blubbering fool and looking the part as well. “Um, so… It’s April first,” he states, lamely, shoving his hands into his pocket to stop his sweaty palms from distracting him and rocking back on his heels. “Nice weather, yeah?”

_For fuck sake_, he’s acting like he’s never spoken to Jinyoung before, or like they aren’t already good friends.

“Yeah…” Jinyoung agrees, frowning slightly. “You’re not here to talk about the weather though, are you?”

“Well, I just…” Mark trails off once again and he’d _love _if there was a hole in the ground big enough to swallow him whole. “Yeah, no, I’m not,” he mumbles in confirmation, frowning deeply.

“Is everything alright? Did something happen…?” Jinyoung questions as he pushes himself off the frame and straightens his posture, peering at Mark with a concerned expression. “Do you want to come in and talk about it?”

“No,” Mark says hastily, shaking his head. “I-I mean, it’s fine! Nothing’s happened, don’t worry. I just… I’m here because I need to tell you something and uh… _I’m not sure if you’d want me in your home after this_—” he cuts himself short, clearing his throat in an attempt to cover his slight slip-up. He didn’t need to raise suspicions if he wanted his lie to work, if he _needed_ to resort to the lie.

Jinyoung doesn’t seem to notice though, the look of relief washing over his face a tell-tale sign as he exhales a held-in breath. “Then what is it?” he asks, “It must be something important if you have to tell me face to face like this.”

Mark takes a deep breath.

It’s now or never.

“So I was thinking,” Mark says, slowly, “That, you know, we’ve been friends for so long already…” he glances at Jinyoung who nods his head, encouraging him to continue. “We’ve been friends for a long time,” he repeats, “A—And I’ve been… I’ve been kind of wondering if you’ve thought about being more than friends?”

“You mean… You want to become best friends?” Jinyoung questions. “I thought Jackson doesn’t want to be replaced, not even by me,” he teases.

“That’s not — No,” Mark says, shaking his head. “I’m talking about more than that—”

“Friends with benefits?”

Mark chokes on thin air and shakes his head, spluttering out an indignant and surprised “_No_!” He regains his composure, frowning when Jinyoung continues to stare at him, with an amused smile, an unreadable gleam in his eyes.

“So what is it?” he asks, softly.

“Maybe I shouldn’t tell you if you keep interjecting,” Mark says, irritated.

“Okay, fine, I won’t interject,” Jinyoung says, hastily. “So tell me, what is it that you want to be? More than friends? You’re going to have to be more specific than that, you know,” he says, and Mark only notices Jinyoung’s a lot closer to him now than he was before when he looks up to meet the younger’s eyes properly. A bit startled, he has a fleeting thought of damning the confession to hell and leaning in to claim those soft looking lips with his own instead, let actions speak his words for him— But he doesn’t.

No, not yet.

Instead, he swallows his fears and says, softly, with mounting confidence, “I have liked you more than _just_ a friend for quite a while now, actually, and I… Want to be more than friends. I want to… Hold your hands,” he says, taking his hands out of his pockets and slipping his hands into Jinyoung’s, squeezing them gently. He didn’t know what possessed him to do this but Jinyoung’s not snatching his hands away or looking like he’s disgusted or anything negative so he takes it as a safe sign to continue. “I want to whisper sweet nothings into your ears, want to thread my fingers through your hair,” he continues, gazing into Jinyoung’s eyes. “I want to tell you that you’re the most beautiful thing to have ever happenedto me everyday, that you’re everything I’ve wanted, and still want.” He licks his lips. “I want to hold you,” he says, hands slipping out of Jinyoung’s soft grasp and cupping his cheeks instead, “And kiss you like you’re the last thing I want a taste of… Kiss you like I mean it,” he says, his voice dwindling down to a mere whisper during the last words as he leans in, slowly.

Their lower lips brushed against each other’s when a sudden shout makes them jump apart, and Mark turns around to the source of the noise.

“Please don’t make out in front of me!” Jackson greets with a grin as he stands close to Jaebeom, their hands intertwined, standing at the end of Jinyoung’s driveway. Jaebeom was staring at them both with a sliver of interest, as if he’s watching animals during their mating season.

Mark glares at Jackson, clearly pissed, feeling his skin heating up from his neck up. “You fucking cockblocking _scoundrel_—”

“So does this mean if I _also_ want you to do and say those things to me, and that I want to say and do those things to you, then it’s not April Fools’?”

Mark blinks, turning around to face Jinyoung. “What do you mean?”

“One,” Jinyoung says, leaning in to steal a quick kiss from the older, “I accept your feelings, and I fully return them. I want to be… More than friends, too,” he says, grinning lightly, his own cheeks tinting a light shade of red as he gazes at a stunned looking Mark. “Two, today’s April Fools’, but you can’t use it an excuse to worm your way out now that you know I also like you back.”

The former has to pause and think for a bit before he realises what Jinyoung means by that. His eyes widen in realisation. “Wait, how did you—”

“Your best friend told me,” Jinyoung says, pointing over his shoulder. Jackson, who had let go of Jaebeom’s hand and was gesturingfrantically for him to stop, freezes when Mark swivels around to stare at him with wide eyes, a look of utmost betrayal stamped across his face.

“You FUCKING ASSHOLE!” he explodes.

Jackson shrieks, grabbing Jaebeom’s hand and tears down Jinyoung’s drive way, dragging an annoyed Jaebeom after him. “YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!” Jackson yells for Jinyoung to hear, the last of Jaebeom’s fingers whipping out of sight as they turn the corner.

“I’m going to _kill_ him!” Mark seethes, but Jinyoung grabs a hold of his arm and turns him around before he could leave.

“You can do that later,” Jinyoung says, pulling him into his house and shutting the door behind them. “But right now, we’ve got some things to catch up on,” he continues with a sly grin.

Mark decides — as the younger pushes him up against the wall of the hallway, before they could even make it to Jinyoung’s living room, and claims his lips in a heated kiss — to take heed of Jinyoung’s advice for now.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry for this mess dnnwkn


End file.
